Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 1$. $9$ $b$ $^2 + 5$ $a$ $ - 8$
Answer: Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 9{(6)}^2 + 5{(1)} - 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(36) + 5{(1)} - 8 $ $ = 324 + 5 - 8 $ $ = 321$